Iontophoresis is a non-invasive method of propelling high concentrations of a charged substance, known as the active agent, transdermally by repulsive electromotive force using a small electrical charge. This method has been used for the transdermal delivery of various compounds including therapeutic agents. Traditionally, direct current has been used to provide the driving current for iontophoresis. However there are a number of short comings associated with the use of direct current including limitations on the total amount of current that can be delivered over time without causing injury to the skin, as well as the build up of capacitive charge in the skin layer which can oppose the electromotive driving forces thus reducing the rate and total amount of compound delivered over time. Also direct current can cause a local anesthetic effect to the skin resulting in burns and other thermal damage to the skin because the user doesn't feel the injury to the skin occurring at the time. Thus there is need for improved methods for delivering various therapeutic agents using transdermal iontophoresis.